Love eating away at my heart
by Akatsukifreak24
Summary: A new girl named Asilin falls in love with one of the soul eater charcters. A very long journey awaits them. OcXDeath the Kid. Disclaimer i do not own Soul eater or any of its characters.
1. New kid in town

Chapter 1: New Kid in town

Living without parents, fending for yourself and having one very annoying sister on top of that just describes my life. Though I can't really complain, it has always been fun even if I do miss my mother and father. It doesn't really matter to me because I have my little sister Seraphina with me, even though she is extremely annoying. My sister is the only thing I have left and I will protect her to the best of my abilities.

"Big Sis!" Seraphina yelled as she ran up the stairs of the DWMA.

"Yes?" I asked her

I looked up and down to my 4.11 tall sister and seeing that she still has a long way to get to my 5.7 height. She had shoulder length black hair tied up into a high ponytail with no bangs hanging down. Meanwhile my black hair is up the mid part of my neck, my bangs covered parts of my eyes, and two of my bangs on each side of my face were down to my shoulders. She wore the same black shirt that I wore but it was flipped. The elbow length sleeve with a small cut in the middle of it was on my right arm was on her left arm. The shoulder length sleeve with a white strip at the end was on my left arm but on her right. We wore the same silver chain necklace with a green emerald charm on it. We both wore a white belt around our waist but mine was going upwards towards the right while hers was going downwards to the right. My fingerless fishnet arm warmers went up to my elbow as she had the fishnets to go around her legs from the knee down. We both had a red skirt on but the end of my pink belt around my kilt was pointing to the right as her was pointing to the left. I had black and grey stripped stockings as she wore fingerless black and grey stripped arm warmers. Our eye color was different; I had dark blue eyes like the ocean as she had bright green eyes as lush as the grass.

"Where have you been Seraphina? I've been waiting for you for an half a hour now! We can't be late." I replied

"I understand sister. I will try not to sleep in next time." She said as tears began to swell in to her eyes thinking that I was mad at her.

"Do not worry Seraphina, I was only joking."

"Okay."

"Let's go now alright."

"Yes!"

Seraphina grabbed my hand and dragged me through the front doors of the academy. She pulled me through the hallways and through the door of our classroom. There she pulled me up to a seat and sat beside me on my left. I sat beside a girl who had blonde hair that was tied up into two pigtails. She had green eyes and wore the school uniform. Beside her was a silver haired boy. He had red eyes and wore a yellow and black jacket. He also wore black pants. The girl who sat beside me gave me a confused look.

"Are you new?" she asked

"Huh? No way, I've been here for a year." I replied to her as my sister waved to her

"How come I've never seen you around?"

"I don't know, maybe you didn't notice me because we never talked."

"I see. Well, I'm Maka."

"I'm Asilin and this is my sister Seraphina."

"Are you a Meister?"

"Yep."

"That's cool. So-"

"Everybody get ready to dissect a new species." Dr. Stein said as everyone groaned within the class.

"Maka who are you talking to?" The boy who sat beside her leaned and saw my sister and me.

"Hello, I'm Asilin and this is my sister Seraphina." I stated

"I'm Soul." He said

"Hello!" My sister said with excitement in her voice.

It's not very often that we talked to people. Actually we used to be very social but than our parents were killed by a witch called Medusa. She set her eyes out on the power my mother had but she didn't know that it wasn't something that could be taken. But I don't think she cared, either way to her it was probably fun. She killed my mother and since my father witnessed it, he died as well. Luckily my sister and me went out to go get some new clothing. It was dramatizing by the time we got back and its never been the same ever since then. We lost our friends, we became less social, we just began to find comfort in each other and Seraphina still has nightmares about what happened that night. Though I think she has come to grasp the fact that I will always be here for her and grasped the fact that they are gone. I have come to grasp their death and I've actually moved on but I will never be the same as I was before that, I can never be that girl again.

"How old are you?" Maka asked Seraphina

"I'm 7 years old." She proudly stated

"And you Asilin?" Maka asked

"Oh, I'm 15 years old." I stated as she smiled

"Same." Maka said trying to think of other small talk topics.

"Listen Maka, no need for you to think of small talk. You seem very nice Maka, I would like to-" I began

"Can we hang out! We haven't hung out with someone for a whole year!" Seraphina said as Maka just gave me a confused look.

"Alright sure. I will show you to my friends." Maka said

"THANK YOU MAKA-CHAN!" Seraphina yelled as every student looked at her.

"Something you like to share Seraphina?" Dr. Stein asked

"MAKA is letting us hang out with her Dr. Stein!" Seraphina said as he chuckled

"That's nice of Maka." Dr. Stein as I smiled at him for not yelling at Seraphina.

He gave me an acknowledgement nod. The rest of the class Seraphina and Maka talked out a storm basically making my ears bleed. Though I didn't mind, it was nice to see Seraphina reach out to someone again. Also Maka and me talked as well and I figured that it was nice to have someone just listen, answer, ask…Socializing felt nice again. One of these days I'm going to have to thank her. Soul and me talked a bit as well. After class we began to follow Maka out of the classroom and to Lord Death's office. Apparently he wants to see both of us so we are walking together.

"Soul! Soul-san, Soul-san, Soul-san!" Seraphina began to sing as I could see the annoyance on Soul's face.

"Seraphina, Soul isn't liking that very much." I said as she began to stop singing.

"Asilin what do you think Lord Death wants us for?" Maka asked

"No idea. I've only been sent down to Lord Death once." I stated

"What for?"

"It was only me…It was after both of my parents were murdered. Seraphina was alone in the house with Dr. Stein. Yes we knew him personally, he was like a brother to my mother, an uncle to us. So when she died he was comforting Seraphina when I was called down. Usually you wouldn't see Lord Death call someone down unless it was extremely important. So I went and he asked me how I was doing and if Seraphina was ok. He told me that the person who killed my parents was extremely powerful and knew what she was doing, basically she got away. That's when he told me something that has stuck with me ever since, words that helped me to be me again. He told me not to get revenge for it only makes the heart waver, sick and it can even make me the same or worse than that person. He told me one last thing before I left, to make sure that I don't fall into the hands of that person, for she will do the same to me. Than if I fall, she will aim for my sister in attempts to get more power. Than I left, went home to Seraphina and stayed with her ever since, never once thinking or wanting revenge." I told them as Maka gave me a sad look.

"I'm sorry." She said as I chuckled

"No need to be sorry, you didn't do anything." I said

"We are here." Soul said as he opened the door to Lord Death's room.

We began to walk down the pathway and that's when I heard it. A voice beginning to say things and I turned around to see what it was.  
"Who are these people? Enemies?" a male with blue short hair said as my eyes locked to him.


	2. Lord Death's Plan

Chapter 2: Lord Death's Plan

He had a black sleeveless shirt that had a neckband that covered part of his face. He had grey gloves and he wore white pants with a black strip. He also had grey shoes with stars on them. He had a star tattoo on his right shoulder. In his hands he had two- what looked to be- sickles that were connected by a long silver chain. I saw him jump down to Seraphina who was cheerfully skipping behind Soul. I ran to her and put my arms around her waist. Than I jumped with her in my arms to dodge the attack.

"Black star what are you doing?" Soul asked as the boy or black star didn't listen to him at all.

He made me run into the circular room where I had no where to run. Than I turned to him as he stopped in front of me.

"You are the one I must assassinate! My name is Black Star and I'm here to assassinate you!" He said as Seraphina looked up at me.

"Sister!" She said as I nodded to her

She jumped out of my arms and went beside me. She jumped into the air and her body began to glow white. She changed instantly into a spear with two metal sharp pieces at each end. The spear had purple strips and around the middle of it was the necklace she was wearing. I grabbed the spear as it came to me.

"Ready Seraphina?" I asked her

"Yes Sister." Her voice said as a smirk came upon me.

I swung the spear around my body and got ready to fight. He jumped and shot himself towards me. I launched the spear at him and he dodged it in mid-air. But little did he know that was my plan. Just before he was about to hit me I quickly jumped high into the air. My body moved like a bird to the spear lodged into one of the walls. I pulled the spear out of the wall and held my feet against the wall. I pushed my body back and launched myself by kicking off of the wall towards Black Star. He dodged and I spun myself to land my feet on the ground. He stared at me and than I quickly zigzagged across the room. He was trying to find me as I punched him in the face. He went down on the ground and skidded across the floor. I jumped up into the air and saw one of the sickles come towards me. I dodged it and felt a fist hit me in the back. I stood there ignoring the pain and kicked Black Star in the stomach pushing him back. He fell to the ground and coughed up some blood from the pressure.

"Sister, are you ready for this?" I asked her

"Are you sure sister? He doesn't seem to be the opponent to use this on." Seraphina said through the spear

"He may look weak but he is strong, extremely. I am not about to underestimate an opponent. No matter how dumb they seem."

"Black Star never loses! I'm just getting started! I'm number one." Black star said as I jumped back

"SOUL RESONANCE!" I yelled as a blue aura began to form around my body and the spear.

I screamed as the spear grew larger and got two sharp metal bars at the bottom of the spear blade. The one spear at the bottom got spikes and a zigzag shape. The top blade turned into a large round blade in the shape of the half moon.

"GET ready!" I said as I spun the spear around me again.

"Black star never backs down!" He said as he charged at me.

I patiently waited as he came within 2 feet of me. I swung my spear at him and than he smiled. He dodged and I disappeared. He looked around for me as I kicked him down to the ground in the back. He rolled over as I had my moon shaped blade around his neck, ready to take it off at any minute.

"Admit it, you lost." I stated as he gave me an angry look.

I heard clapping and I looked around the room with my eyes to try and find the source. I saw Lord Death clapping his hands and even though he had a mask on I could tell he was happy. From then I could tell that Black Star was under his authority. I pulled me weapon away from his neck and the spear turned back into Seraphina. I bowed my body for a second down to him. He stood up and smiled at me. I smirked back at him as Seraphina hugged him.

"I'm so sorry mister black star." She said as he just nodded

His weapon turned back into its original form. There I saw a tall girl with her black hair tied up into a high ponytail. She had black eyes and wore a white collared dress. She had a brown scarf, grey and black stripped arm warmer, white fuzzy arm warmers on top of that, two grey belts around her waist, black armor stockings from above her knees, light brown boots and a yellow star on the top part of her dress. She smiled at me.

"I'm Tsubaki, nice to meet you…" She said

"Oh, I'm Asilin and this is my sister Seraphina." I said

"Your sister? A weapon?" she said

"Is that possible Lord Death?" Soul asked him as Lord Death looked confused

"It's a very unique case. For some reason Seraphina was a weapon and the only one ever able to use her is Asilin. The souls are the only ones able to have the same soul waves. We are still not sure how this happened but either way they are together still so I do not see why it matters." Lord Death said as he came up to me

"Asilin, it's been awhile hasn't it. How are you doing?" He asked

"Um, I've been great Lord Death thank you for asking. Seraphina still has nightmares though. She manages but she seems to be fine." I said

"Any trouble?"

"Not that I can see. I haven't had any problems."

"I see. Well as you can see I called you all here but we are still going to have to-"

"Father I'm here." A voice said as it entered the room.

I turned my attention to the door. There I saw three people. Two looked like sisters. One had long brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a blue and white hat that looks like it has been stitched. She wore sleeveless red sports shirt that ends at the beginning of her rib cage. She wore a silver tie, blue jeans and black shoes. She also had bracelets on each arm.

The other girl had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore the same thing as the girl who looked related to her except she has jean short shorts on.

The boy had short black hair with three white strips on the right side of his hair. He had yellow eyes. He wore a black suit with white strips from where the shoulders start, black shoes, a white formal shirt underneath it, and a grey skull charm that is on the white undershirt.

"Father I…who is this?" he said as he gave me an annoyed look

"Son, this is Asilin and her little sister Seraphina." Lord Death stated.

"So… so… un…unsymmetrical." He said

"Huh? My…My shirt?" I asked as he looked like he just died inside

"You unsymmetrical freak!" he said as I felt the anger boil within me.

"Unsymmetrical! Who cares about being symmetrical! And your one to talk! You have three strips on one side of your hair and not the other! Don't judge people!" I yelled as his eyes went into shock.

He fell to his knees and had the look of shame in his eyes. He started to bang his fists into the ground. I began to chuckle inside but felt a bit bad that maybe I hit a central nerve. I didn't come here to create enemies. Great…I'm going to have a friend that is OCD. Just what I wanted. Hey Asilin stop being to picky. Just apologize and get this weird episode over with.

"You are right. I deserve to die. Something unsymmetrical deserves to die. I can't live like this." He started to say as I began to feel even worse.

I went to my knees and he turned his shocked eyes to me.

"You don't deserve to die. No one dies. It's just the style you like, no one can judge you for it. Even I can't." I stated

"But it is unsymmetrical." He said

"No worries. You don't deserve to die if one part of your appearance is unsymmetrical. It's not even noticeable." I lied but he looked up at me

"Really?"

"Truly."

He quickly stood up and dusted off his shirt and pants. He just gave me a slight nod and I smiled at him. What was that all about? Oh well.


	3. Lord Death's mission Part 1

Chapter 3: Lord Death's mission Part 1

"So now that you are all here and introduced, I have a mission for all four of you." Lord Death stated as we gave him a confused look.

"A mission for the whole group?" I asked

"Is that a problem? Is it not your intention to let Seraphina and yourself let in these people as your friends? Is that not what you want?" He said acting like a know it all.

"…I…There is, of course, no problem Lord Death. What I more on the lines meant was why one mission requires 4 of us."

"Oh well you see Asilin there are 3 witches, powerful ones. They have been creating people into kishin and have 4 subordinates that just happen to be kishin. Your mission is to kill the subordinates to lure the witches out and than kill them. Of course this being a very big mission this is why you need 4 members to do it quickly."

"Alright. We could split up the missions or 4 targets than fight the witches together, it makes sense." Maka said

"Precisely Maka. Now let me give you the break down of the mission. The first target is in Paris…His name is Chaque des frois. The second target is in Dublin, Ireland. His name is Cameon. The third target is in Sydney, Australia he is a 12 year old boy named Hunter. The fourth is in Brazil, his name is Kenneth but you will also have to fight his two younger brothers with him. The witches are all in London, England and they are sisters so be careful. That's it." He said

"We will take Paris." Maka said as Soul groaned

"Tsubaki and I will take Brazil." Black Star suggested

"I guess I will take Australia." Kid replied

"Sister that means we've got Ireland! You know how much I wanted to go there." Seraphina happily said with the largest grin I've seen on her face.

"Let's get this mission over with, I'm already home sick." I said as Maka came up to me

"See ya soon right?" She asked

"Yep." I replied

We all walked out of the DWMA and started to go to our designated areas.

I walked down the streets with the cold breeze brushing up against my skin. I shivered and rubbed my arms with my hands to get some warmth back into my arms. I should have brought a jacket. I looked down to Seraphina who was happily skipping beside me. She really always wanted to go to Ireland. I smiled at the thought of my sister actually being happy again. She is happy to be with me but…

"Meister!" An evil voice rang into my head.

I looked around to try to find the source to see him in front of Seraphina and me. He wore a black cloak with the hood over his face so I was unable to see him. We both jumped back and he laughed. I could see the evil in his eyes. He has murdered too many people. Seraphina looked at me and I nodded to her. She transformed into her spear and I got ready to fight.

He laughed again as he charged towards me. I dodged it and jumped up into the air. I held my spear vertically so when I fell down I was going to hit him. Though he dodged and disappeared. Than a massive fog covered the land and I could barley see 2 feet in front of me. This isn't good. It's going to be hard to fight in this.

That's when I heard the strangest thing. 4 voices of laughter-or at least that was what it sounded like- swirled around me. I held my spear up to protect my torso.

I felt a painful jab come into my back that pushed my body forward. Than as if though in sequence I felt a jab into my stomach, than my back, my right leg, and so on. It was like a beating that didn't want to end. Than it immediately ended. My hands dropped the spear and my hands and knees hit the ground. I Coughed up blood and watched as it poured out of my mouth and it settled onto the ground.

"SISTER! Don't give up just yet! Come on get up." Seraphina yelled to try to get me up.

I huffed and than gasped for air. When I got enough air I shut my mouth and stood up. I grabbed Seraphina and got ready to fight. I closed my eyes and concentrated. When my eyes shot open my vision went to the color blue and I was able to see through the fog.

I was able to see four men standing around me. They were all wearing the same black cloak's. Four? But how is that possible? I was only fighting one.

I saw one come straight for me and I blocked his fist with my spear. I was able to see all of their movements and blocked all of their attacks. But to see how fast and the strategies they used, I knew I was fighting professionals.

"Who are you?" I yelled into the depths of the fog.

"I am Cameon. These are the ones your friend who was sent to Australia went after. Hunter and his two brothers." The man simply stated as he started to burst into laughter.

"W…What?" I was finally able to choke out.

I have to fight four of them? Witch's suburbanites. That's not going to end well. Witches strengthen their kishin and eventually they become one of the strongest kishins in the world.

"Oh well! I'll kill you no matter how strong or how large in numbers you are!" I stated as I spun my spear around my body.

"You underestimate us." A dark male voice replied.

"No, I never underestimate my opponents." I said

"Do you think you can runaway from the truth?"

"Stop trying to catch me off guard."

"You are pulling your sister down."

"Nothing you say will make me back down."

"You keep her in the darkness. She will never be happy with you. She is already over the death of your parents; it's you who can't get over it. So you drag your sister down with you to have comfort. She would be much happier if you left her with Dr. Stein."

"Shut up!"  
"Did I touch a nerve?"

A big gust of wind made my skin even colder than it already was. I shivered from the coldness. That's when I realized that I dropped my guard. I went to quickly regain my stance but it was already too late by than. I felt something hard push my stomach in. I fell to my knees and coughed up blood. Than the real pain began.

I felt something heavy, thick and cold cut my back. My eyes shot out in the pain that came with the wound. I had to ignore the pain. So I stood up and felt the warm liquid pour down my back. My fist clenched around the spear in pain. I saw two men charging towards me in a zigzagging pattern. One was coming from my back and the other to my front. Damn, I'd only be able to protect one side of me. I held my spear up to my torso to protect my vital organs.

My nerves ignored me and the pain shot through my body again making me scream in pain. I gasped for air when I felt two small cold weapons graze my thighs. Another two grazed my shins making me fall to my knees gasping for air. I held my spear in my left hand and clenched it harder. Sweat dripped from my face and fell to the icy cold ground.

I saw the men laugh and than charge for my back and front again. I felt my eyes widen to the fact that I might die here. Than out of no where both men fell down. I looked to my right to see a gun right beside my face with smoke coming out of the barrel of the gun. I turned my head fully and saw a boy kneeling down with his arms stretched out. Each hand held a gun with smoke coming out of the barrel. His black suit flowed with the wind. I saw him holding his head down and his black bangs covered his face so I was unable to see it.

I knew exactly who it was and I let a sigh of relief out as soon I realized his identity.

"Kid…" I said as I gasped for air after it, the pain still surging through my body.

He stood up and began to look into the fog. He was trying to find the last two men but he couldn't see through the thickness of the fog.

"You coward. Running away before I could get there. You obliviously are terrified of me." Kid said as he tried to get an answer from the fog.

He was trying to pin point there location by their voices. But it didn't work out so well considering they didn't talk. Than I felt another small weapon graze my right arm. I winced in pain and I could see the anger come upon Kid's face. I saw the two men through the fog with my vision.

"12 o'clock." I whispered as he fired his gun in the direction I said

I saw the body fall to the ground and I knew he was dead. The last man saw this and looked at me. He charged at me with two massive swords in his hands. I gasped in fear.

"6 o'clock!" I yelled as Kid shot him in the head just before he was about to reach me.

His head feel to the ground right in front of me. I sighed in relief. I closed my eyes and turned off my vision. I gasped for air as Kid's pistols turned back into Liz and Patty. Liz and Patty ran up to me.

"Kid she needs help now." Liz said as Kid passed her some bandages.


	4. Lord Death's mission Part 2

Chapter 4: Lord Death's mission Part 2

After they bandaged me up, kid decided that Seraphina could have two souls and Liz and Patty have one each. It was so nice of him considering that Seraphina didn't kill anybody at all.

I walked beside Seraphina as we all walked to London to meet the others at London Bridge. We've only been waiting for 5 minuets but I'm freezing. Seraphina turned to me with curiosity in her eyes.

"Sister you okay?" she asked as I shook my head no while shaking

"What's wrong?" she asked again

"I-I'm freezing…" I chattered as she laughed and hugged me

"I'll keep you warm sister." She said as her warmth was being transferred to me.

"T-Thank…Y-Y-You." I said as she just laughed

"No problem. Anytime sister."

"Asilin!" a familiar voice said as I turned to the right edge of the bridge.

I looked to see Maka there, waving at me and the others.

"Hey!" she said

"MAKA-CHAN!" Seraphina yelled

Soul and Maka came up to us. She looked up and down at me. I just gave her a smile and she frowned.

"What happened? Are you okay? You are all bandaged up." She examined.

"Yes well I am fine thanks to Kid, Liz, and Patty. I was ambushed by four kishins. Wasn't pretty considering the fact that they beat me to a pulp. Than Kid and them saved me luckily." I said as Maka smiled back

"I'm glad you are safe."

"Any problems with your mission?"

"Nope. It was easy. We finished and came over here as fast as we could."

"That's good."

"I wonder where Black Star and Tsubaki are."

"Right here! No longer do you have to wait for me!" a voice shouted.

I saw Tsubaki come beside Maka and saw Black Star come right behind her, giving Soul a high five. I smiled at Tsubaki as she gave me a sad look after seeing my bandages.

"Let's get this mission over with." I said as everyone nodded.

We walked two steps on the bridge until 3 girls flying on broom sticks came in front of us. The witches found us? The first girl wearing a purple dress, red and black stockings and a black short hat. She had long white hair and green eyes.

The second girl wore Black and white stockings, a blue dress over top, and a ribbon around her right wrist. She had a tall orange hat on. She had long purple hair tied up into a high ponytail with blue eyes.

The third girl wore blue short shorts with a black long sleeve shirt. A black cape around her body. She had a tall green hat. She had short brown hair and grey eyes.

I realized I was the first one in front of the group and that Seraphina was behind me. I went to back up but saw that a witch went behind me. Great.

"Sister?" Seraphina asked me but she knew I wasn't about to answer.

"Sisters look." The orange hat girl said as they all eyed me.

"It's her! The one – that one witch- wants." The green hat girl replied

"Karin!" the black hat girl asked

"Yes." The orange hat girl or Karin said

"We should grab her and get a reward for capturing her."

"We should dear Carina."

"But she scares me." The green hat girl replied

"Oh shut up Minaria." Carina said

"She's the one. Imagine the pay, the glory she would give us." Karin replied

"What a glorious dream."

"Let's make it a reality."

"I like that very much. Sisters get ready to fight. I take it her friends won't give her up that easily."

I felt a hand go into mine. I turned around to see Seraphina. She immediately transformed into a spear. I grasped the spear as the witches looked past me to my friends. I guess since I am injured they thing I won't take the risk and fight. Try again.

I jumped up and cut down that Minaria girl. She screamed in pain as she turned into a purple soul. I pointed Seraphina at the soul. The end of the blade turned into Seraphina's head. She opened her mouth and ate the witch's soul.

"You! How dare you kill Minaria!" Carina said as anger rose in her eyes.

She charged at me – flying on her broomstick- and I saw a bullet shot her broom. The broom twisted around due to the pressure of the bullet. I fell to my knees due to the pain in my back and in my stomach. Kid came up beside me.

"Don't over due it." He whispered as i watched him go to Carina.

Maka spun her scythe around her body and tried to attack Karin but she dodged. Black Star came up behind her and was trying to attack her as well but with no luck. A bullet shot Karin's broom and split it down the middle in two pieces. She fell to the ground and started to use some spells.

I looked at Kid and saw him staring at Karin because Carina was on the ground, or so he thought. She was standing up and he wasn't noticing her. I grabbed Seraphina and threw her. Just before she was about to cast her spell my spear hit her in the heart. She screamed in pain as Kid noticed her. He turned to me. By now I was falling apart. My hands were on the ground and sweat was falling down my face. I was gasping for air and I clenched my teeth together to try to endure the pain. I coughed up more blood and spit it on the ground. Damn, I over did it.

I saw two pair of feet near me. I looked up and saw Seraphina who dropped to her knees. I saw Kid who gave me a more on the lines un-emotional look. But I think I saw a bit of sadness there so it wasn't mean or anything.

"Kid-san! Kid-san! Help my sister please! She's in great pain!" Seraphina said.

"Black Star." Kid said as Black Star delivered the final blow to Karin.

"What?" Black star asked

"Take that soul there. I will see you all tomorrow at school." Kid replied

"Where are you going?" Maka asked

"Asilin needs help; I'm the only one who's able to get her there the fastest." Kid stated as Maka nodded

"See you tomorrow Asilin." Maka and Tsubaki said together.

I nodded to them as I coughed up more blood. Kid help out his hand and a skateboard appeared through his magic. Um…how are five people going to fit on this skateboard? Especially one who can barely stand. Kid looked at Seraphina and she nodded. She ran over to Maka and they began to walk together to the airport. Kid threw his pistols in the air and they transformed back into Liz and Patty.

"See you at home Liz and Patty." Kid said as Liz got a shocked look on her face.

"You are ditching us again?" she said as he smiled at them.

"Seraphina asked me to take her home, so I'm taking her home. Nothing wrong with that is there Liz! And you were unsymmetrical during-" he began to yell

"Alright Kid, see you at home." She said as Patty and her ran to the others.

I went to go stand up but my wounds shot pain through my body again and I just went back to my knees. Kid put the floating skateboard down. He jumped on it and held a hand out for me to grab. He pulled me onto the skateboard were it was really cramped. He basically had to put an arm around my waist to hold me up. I feel so embarrassed right now. I felt my face burn up to being so embarrassed. The skateboard flew off into the direction of the DWMA.

"Thank you Kid, for everything today." I said as he just nodded.


	5. Village in trouble?

Chapter 5: Village in trouble?

I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight that came into my eyes through my opened window. I slowly sat up and saw that I was in the hospital wing. Dr. Stein was my doctor instead of the only school nurse for some reason. I guess she picked a horrible day to go off on a vacation. I really could have used her. Oh well I trust Dr. Stein anyways so it doesn't really matter.

I jumped out of the bed feeling completely energized and healthy. No more pains, or coughing up blood. The bandages around my body were gone. I'm finally me again. I think I have to go thank Kid again for bringing me here so fast.

I grabbed my actual cloths on a hanger and quickly changed. I looked at the time and laughed. I would be up before class. Oh well, I get to see everyone again. I opened the door and walked down the hall. I have been out for 4 days now. I wonder how Seraphina is doing. Is she okay? I walked into the classroom and saw everyone look at me.

I saw Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star run towards me. Seraphina was talking to Kid and when she saw me she fell out of the chair she was in she was trying to get out that fast. I laughed at her and saw Kid, Liz, and Patty walk over to me.

"Are you okay?" Maka asked me as I nodded

"How are you doing?" Tsubaki asked

"I'm doing great thanks for asking." I said

"SISTER!" Seraphina yelled as she ran towards me.

She ran past everyone and she jumped onto me. She was hugging me so tight that I was unable to breathe. Even though I had to hold my breathe it was the best hug that I have ever had. She let me go and I gasped for air smiling while I did. I looked at Kid and smiled at him.

"Thanks Kid again for everything." I said

"Your welcome." He calmly replied

"Well come on sit beside us! We will tell you everything you missed." Maka said

"Let me guess, dissections?" I asked as they laughed.

I looked at the mission board and laughed when Seraphina took the mission she wanted right off the wall. She placed it back when she realized that she wasn't supposed to do that.

"What mission do you want?" I asked her

"Save the village! It's under attack of a kishin, let's go sister." She said as I began to write our names on a white board.

I placed the white board around the framed mission and Seraphina giggled. She began to skip down the hallway as I made sure our name was put on the frame tightly. When I made sure it was I turned to go to the door when I saw Kid looking at missions beside me.

"Hey Kid!" I said with happiness in my voice.

"Oh hello." He replied as he turned his attention to me.

"Where's Liz and Patty?" I asked him

"They are coming. They are mad at me because I apparently ditched them the other day."

"They are still mad about that? That was 4 days ago!"

"Well there's nothing I can do about it."

He gave me a confused look and it looked as if though he drifted off to another place.

"Kid? Is something wrong?" I asked him

"I'm just thinking if the picture in the dining room at my house is slanted or not. I might have to go back and make sure." He said as I almost started to laugh but I held it in.

"Well if it bothers you that much, go check it." I replied

"Hm…yes, I shall. It bothers me too much to think that something in my house might be unsymmetrical."

"Well I have to go to. Seraphina and me have a mission. I will see you when I come back alright. Bye Kid."

I ran down the hallway and realized that I left Seraphina to wait for me while I was talking to Kid. Man, she is going to be mad. Oh well, it was worth it. I like talking to Kid. He's extremely nice and funny with his OCD problem. All and all he is a great person and already one of my best friends.

I got to the doors of the DWMA and saw Seraphina give me an impatient look. There was a bit of anger in there as well for making her wait.

"Sorry, got caught up." I said as she just smiled

"No worries. Let's go!" She said as she grabbed my arm and began to pull me out of the DWMA.

We walked down the dirt path as a warm breeze hit me. Finally no more coldness! I smiled at my thought as I turned my attention to Seraphina. She had no smile, no nothing on her face. It looked as if thought she was deep in thought.

"Seraphina?" I asked her

"Hm?" She asked back

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how everyone back at DWMA has changed you and me."  
"That's a lot to think about Seraphina."

"But its true isn't it?"

"What is?"

"That we have become so much happier with them around. You've become happier I see it when I'm with you. I feel like now we both have chances at having friends again."

"I see. I believe that you are right. Ever since they came in you have beeen smiling too much."

"It's been nice to have friends again, hasn't it sister?"

"Yes."

"HELP!" a voice screamed

Seraphina and I looked around to find the source. We saw a women run towards us. She had her short brown hair tied up into a low ponytail. She wore a black pants, a red t-shirt. Her blue eyes where filled with tears. She was trembling with fear and worry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"My husband and child were killed by a…a…a monster!" She said as she began to sob.

"Where?"

"Koinish Village!"

"Wait here; we will go check it out. Don't worry, we will help you."

Seraphina and I ran down the dirt path which lead to a small village. We began to walk down the streets of the small village. There was only about 15 or 20 houses here. I looked around to see nobody. Not even a kishin. It was abandoned, it looked like only a few people lived here.

"Sister, why isn't there anybody here? It makes no sense. How can a village send a distress signal if no one is here to send it?" Seraphina asked as I turned to her

"People were here Seraphina. The problem is where did they go from the time they sent it to now." I replied to her

"Heh." A voice from behind me.

Seraphina and me quickly turned around and saw that women from before standing there. She had darkness in her eyes, hatred and anger. Was she the kishin? How could I not sense that?

"How foolish of you, now you are in my trap." She said as she held her hands out

Seraphina turned into her spear and I grabbed her. I spun her around my body and got ready to fight. She laughed as I began to see townsfolk gather around her and me. I was begin boxed in. The townsfolk had the no look on their face and that's when I realized that they were already dead. She was using them as puppets. I could see small strings wrapped around her fingers and she was able to maneuver them to her will. She moved her hands and the bodies shot at me.

I quickly swung my spear to slice the strings on their bodies. There were so many of them that some hit me with the small knives they had in there hands. I felt a couple graze my skin and a drip of blood run down my skin. I continued to cut there strings off. Knowing that was the only way to stop them. Even if I cut them to bits, she would be able to move the arm with the knife and hurt me.

After dodging and the continuation of cutting the strings off of them, all of the bodies fell to the floor. She laughed even though I could see the terror in her eyes. She did not expect me to get through that at all. I smiled at her and she backed up one step.

"You shall pay for the things you have done to these poor townsfolk." I said as I swung Seraphina onto my shoulder to rest on.

"Hah, don't get cocky just because you killed my army." She said

"I never get cocky, or underestimate my opponents."  
"I'm just starting."

She charged at me and dodged her attack. I saw her give me a shocked look as I stabbed her. She screamed in pain as she turned into her soul form. I chucked Seraphina up into the air as she transformed back into her self. She smiled as she grabbed the kishin soul. She opened her mouth and ate it. As she enjoyed herself I looked back at all the lifeless bodies on the ground.

"Are we leaving sister?" she asked

"Not just yet. We have one more thing to do." I said

I knelt down and held my hands together. I opened my eyes and let my hands fall to my knees. The wind blew my hair as I stood up. Seraphina smiled at me and grabbed my hand. I stared at the countless graves that Seraphina and me created for the poor townsfolk. Their bodies lied down in peace. Perhaps they will be at peace in the afterlife now.

"Let's go back sister! I want to see kid-san and everyone again!" she happily said as I smiled towards her

"You're right. Let's go. You can talk to everyone again." I replied as she laughed

"Wait until Maka-chan hears about this mission. She's my new best friend and she listens to everything!"

"Well let's not keep her waiting."


	6. Two months later, a team mission

Chapter 6: Two months later, a team mission.

"Asilin!" Maka said as I stopped for her to catch up to me.

I stood near the front doors of the DWMA. The wind blowing through my hair. She came up beside me and smiled. Than she looked around me.

"Where's Seraphina?" she asked

"She's inside talking to Tsubaki. She wanted to tell Tsubaki about her dream. You know Seraphina." I said as she laughed

"Yeah I do."

"Hey." Soul's voice said as he walked up beside Maka

"Hey!" I said as he just nodded.

"How are you?"

"I'm good you? I heard you and Maka had a hard mission. No problem?"

"Nope. It was easy."

"That's good!"

"Let's get going, class is about to start soon." Maka said as we all walked in together

When we got to class I saw my sister sitting beside Kid. She smiled and waved to me. She motioned for me to go beside kid and I felt my heart race a bit. I shrugged it off and went beside Kid. Seraphina sat beside me. I smiled at Kid as he just smirked back.

Yet again I felt my heart race and I felt like I had to punch it to make it stop. Though I knew that no matter how hard I thought I could stop it, I never wanted it to stop. I realized what this meant about two weeks ago. I mean I wanted to…be with him. I loved Kid. I fell for him and even his OCD. I loved everything about him. I would always talk to him, he'd listen, and than he would freak out about how his paintings or something would be unsymmetrical. He would make me laugh and I would always want to be beside him.

There's nothing I can do about this feeling besides wait to see if I'm the only one who feels this. I never told anyone about this feeling. I'd rather keep it secret than have people try to get us together or try to tell either of us what to do and say. I'd rather just let it take its own course and if it happens than we might or might not tell them. Either way I don't care. Though I do know that I won't ever let this feeling go unless he doesn't want it.

"Asilin?" Kid asked me as I turned to him

"Yes?" I asked

"You alright?"

"Hm, yes I'm fine. Thanks for asking. How was your mission last week? Get anything interesting?"

"Don't remind me. That place was too unsymmetrical for its own good. I'd like to get rid of those memories."

"Alright, I won't ask."

"Students, today we have a test." Dr. Stein said as he came in on his rolling chair.

I smiled at him as he began to hand the sheets of paper out. When I got mine I immediately started to write. The questions so easy that I passed through them without any problems. In 10 minutes I was done. I stood up and everyone looked at me. I went over to Dr. Stein and gave him my test. He just smiled at me, knowing that I would be the first one done. I walked back to my seat and saw Seraphina smile at me. She was working hard on her test as well.

I looked at Kid who was still writing his name on his paper. I watched him put so much precise into every letter. His hands were shaking just trying to get it right. When he got to the letter k, he kept on erasing it. He came to the point where tears were in his eyes as he erased again. He ripped the paper and he dropped his head down into the desk. I just smiled and patted him on the back.

"You'll be fine." I said as I saw tears stream down his face.

Maka, Soul, Seraphina and I were walking to Lord Death's office. He wanted to see us. I was in deep thought as the others babbled on about the test.

Poor Kid. He probably won't stop crying for a while. I kind of wish Lord Death would send me back. I want to be there for him but there's nothing I can do to help him.

"Something wrong sister?" Seraphina asked as I turned to her

"No of course not." I replied

"You've been in deep though a lot lately. Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"If you say so."

We walked into the circular room where Lord Death was waiting for us. He waved once he saw us. I smiled as we walked up to him.

"I see you have finally made it." he said as we nodded

"What did you want Lord Death?" Maka asked

"I have a special mission for the both of you. You see in Rome there is this group of kishin that need to be taken care of. They are much stronger than the normal kishins. They need to be stopped and now. The groups name is Darkness." He said as we nodded again

"Have a nice trip." He continued as we all walked out of the room.

"Yay, another large mission." I sarcastically said

"See something is wrong! You usually love missions!" Seraphina said as I just gave her a confused look

"I have to agree with Seraphina this time." Maka said as I looked away

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? It's not cool to lie." Soul said as I wished I never said anything

I knew I wanted the mission to be over with and short because I wanted to come back to Kid. I wanted to talk and laugh with him. I already miss him. It's hard to leave him especially in the condition he is in right now.

"EARTH TO ASILIN!" Seraphina yelled

"What?" I asked her

"See, tell us what is on your mind."

"Nothing!"

Out of anger of their pestering questions I walked faster and went past them. I didn't stop walking faster than them. I looked back to see that they were out of sight. I slowed down and turned my attention to in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Kid in front of me. He turned to me and I felt my cheeks burn up as he smiled at me.

"Hey." He said as Liz and Patty came beside him

"Asilin!" Patty happily said

"Hi…" I said as Liz gave me a weird look

"Are you alright? You look sick." Liz said as I shook my head

"I'm fine. Don't worry." I replied

"Sister! Stop running and tell us what's wrong! Kid make sure she doesn't run away." Seraphina yelled down the hall

Kid was already in front of me and he gave me the look of what's going on?

"I've tried to tell them nothing is wrong but they don't listen to me!" I said as they caught up to us.

"Thanks Kid." Seraphina said as she came up beside him so that way I could see her

"Can we just go on our mission?" I said as she got angry

"No! I want to know what's going on!" she said

"Nothing for the last time. Seraphina believe me when I say nothing is wrong with me."

"I won't."

"Please move Kid."

"Hey don't try to escape from this!"

"Fine. I'm scared for that test alright. Jeez I want to know what my mark is that alright with you."

"Hm…Alright. Why wouldn't you tell us before?"

"Because it was nothing."

"Fine, let's go."

I don't know if Seraphina gave up or actually believed that but either way I was happy that it ended. Seraphina walked down the hallway to the front doors, Maka and Soul following her. I turned to Kid.  
"Well. See you all when I get back. Don't hurt yourself Kid, bye." I said as I followed Maka and Soul out of the school.

We all made it to Rome peacefully and Seraphina dropped the whole what's wrong thing so everything is good. Of course the moment I left Kid I couldn't stop thinking about him. It's intoxicating to be around him and even hear his voice. I blushed at the thought of him smiling at me.

"Sister, you are doing it again." Seraphina said as I turned to her

"Doing what?" I asked her

"You're blushing again."

"N-No I'm not!"

"You've been doing it ever since we… we left the DWMA."

"I think you are crazy sister."

"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw!"

"Let's not get started on this again."

"Guys…" Maka said as we turned to her

"What?" I asked her

"I sense them. 7 Kishins all in one place. An abandoned building to the right of us."

I looked down the street and saw one building that looked deserted. She turned to me and I nodded. We ran down the street and barged into the building. In the building there were 7 kishins standing around. They turned to us and got angry at us. Soul transformed into his scythe and Maka grabbed him. Seraphina turned into her spear and spun her around me body.

One man charged at me and I dodged his attack. He laughed as he threw small shurikens at me. I blocked all of them and quickly charged up to him. I began to swing my spear at him. He blocked every attack with his black sword. He laughed as I jumped back. I charged at him and he got ready to block it. Though I jumped over him and sliced him in two from behind. He screamed in pain as he turned into a red soul. I heard Maka scream in pain.

I turned my attention to her to see her on the ground in pain. I ran up to her and knelt down beside her.

"Are you aright Maka?" I asked her as she revealed the large gash on her stomach.

I stood up and spun my spear around me. I stopped it when it pointed to the group of Kishin laughing at Maka. They stopped laughing when they saw the determination in my eyes.

"Don't worry Maka, I've got this one. Just don't get hurt alright? I'll be done soon. Kishin who have defied the rules, who have tormented and killed others. You pure evil shall end here." I said as I charged at them.

The anger built up inside of me as I thought of them hurting Maka again. I screamed as I sliced one in two. I spun the spear and caught one in the head. I smashed him down into the ground and stabbed another one in the heart. I wasn't just going to allow them to get away with this.

"You evil scum must die!" I yelled as I kicked one down to the ground.

I stabbed my spear into his head and noticed that one jumped to me. I stabbed him in mid air and threw his body into the last guy. The last guy looked t me in fear as I walked up to him. He grabbed a sword and got ready to fight me. I dodged each of his attacks and stabbed him in the back. He fell to the ground and I smiled.

"Evil does not exist in my life. I destroy any I see." I said as I threw my spear up into the air.

Seraphina transformed back into herself and landed on the ground. She laughed and looked at all the 7 kishin souls that were floating in the air.

"Only 4." I whispered as she nodded.

She began to eat her share as I grabbed 3 kishin souls. I walked over to soul who was now beside Maka who was still holding her stomach in pain. Soul looked at me and gave me a confused look when I gave him the 3 kishin souls.

"Here." I said

"I didn't kill any though." He said

"I don't care. It was a double mission. You get half."

"Heh thanks."

He ate the 3 kishin souls as I looked at Maka. She smiled at me and I just nodded to her.

"Let's get you out of here Maka." I said as Soul picked Maka up into his arms.

I closed the door to Maka's house. She was asleep and her wound was fixed up. Soul basically sitting beside her. They are so cute together. I really just thought that didn't i? Oh well, they would be cute together but I don't think they love each other.

I walked down the streets to go to my sister who is waiting for me at my house. I stopped walking when I saw Kid sitting on a bench that was near DWMA. I went up to him and he turned his eyes to me.

"Hey." He said

"Hi. Is that seat taken?" I asked

"No."

I sat beside him and let the sun warm me up. I turned to him and smiled.

"So how's Maka?" he asked

"She'll be fine. A gash in her stomach, nothing major was hurt." I said

"How was your mission?"

"Boring. 7 Kishins that disgusted me as usual."

"I see."

"Well how was your week?"

"Don't remind me."

"Why? What…Alright I'm getting off that topic."  
"Hey Asilin."

"Yes?"

"Seraphina said you were weird on the mission. Is everything alright?"

"She would tell people. I told her it was nothing."

"Is it? Would you lie to me as well?"

"I…Well…Um…I wouldn't want to lie to you. It's nothing to get worked up about."

"Tell me."

"Uh. I already told everyone, it was that stupid test. It made me worry."

"Sure."

"What I'm telling the truth."

"Asilin."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

At first I took that pretty hard and shut my mouth. But than my heart raced and my cheeks burned up. I felt shocked when I saw Kid turn his head towards me. I saw him tilt his head and I knew what was coming. This must be a dream because there's…oh well if it's a dream it's a dream. Might as well go with it. Just before he was about to kiss me I heard a familiar voice.

"Kid! Kid where are you?" Liz yelled as Kid pulled away from me.

He stood up and walked over to where Liz's voice came from. Not even a word. Though can I really blame him? At least I know I'm not the only one who feels this.


	7. Tension is there and now a mission

Chapter 7: Tension is there and now a mission!

It's been weird ever since that day. It's been weird for about a week and a half. Kid has been avoiding me and it's been affecting both of our relationships. I really wish he would man up and kiss me but I have to give him time. There's too much tension between us and it's starting to make me sad and angry. Hopefully I can be patient enough to wait for him.

I walked into the classroom and immediately my eyes went to Kid who looked at me as well. He turned away and I felt my head drop in sadness. I walked over to the desks and sat beside Maka, hearing everyone whisper. They all were curious to why Kid and I were acting like this way. We used to spend every second talking to each other or hanging with each other. Now he can barely look at me without turning away for a second. It hurts to think this is what it has become over some stupid kiss.

Dr. Stein came in on his rolling chair with the attendance list in his hands. He looked at me and than to Kid. I saw his eyes travel to me and give me the look of is everything alright? I just turned away as he coughed.

"Lord Death has summoned Kid, Liz, Patty, Seraphina, and Asilin. I see you are all here so please go." Dr. Stein suggested as I felt my head perk up at my name.

Great, just what we needed…I stood up as everyone stared at me. Maka giving me a concerned look as the whispers became louder in the classroom. I stormed out of the classroom as Seraphina chased after me. Liz, Patty and Kid followed after though more at a walking speed. They caught up but I stayed in front and Seraphina left me alone. I felt tears build up into my eyes but I quickly shook them off.

"Hey Kid…Asilin. What's wrong with you two? You guys used to be best friends and now it's like you are avoiding each other. What's gotten into you guys?" Liz asked

I turned to her but my eyes traveled to Kid. He was looking at the wall and I turned my attention back to Liz.

"Ask Kid." I said as I quickly turned my head back to the front.

"I…asked you both but okay. Kid?" Liz asked

"Nothing's wrong Liz, drop it." Kid said

'Ugh, you two are so annoying. Like what the hell is wrong? Do you even remember what it was like back when this tension wasn't between you two? Talking, hanging out. God I'd suspect that you two had a couple fight or something." Liz replied

"Liz, drop it." Kid said

"No! We won't drop it!" Seraphina said

"What if they are dating?" Patty said as I felt my cheeks burn up.

Seraphina looked at me as I stopped walking. Everyone stopped to look at me. My face was probably red by now as my heart couldn't stop racing. Kid? Dating me…I wish.

"Ah! You are dating aren't you?" Patty asked as I shook my head no and continued to walk

"Did you guys break up?" Liz asked

"We aren't or were dating." I replied

"Than what's wrong! Seriously everyone can see it! This tension is tearing you two apart and it breaks everyone's heart to see that."

"Sister… Is this what you were hiding from me? From everyone? You like Kid-san don't you?" Seraphina asked as I turned to her with anger in me now

I was mad that I had to deal with this. Why not pester Kid? He's no even affected by this at all!

"Enough Seraphina!" I yelled as I ran down the hall

"I've had enough of waiting Kid!" I yelled as I ran far away from them.

I ran into Lord Death's office knowing I couldn't out run them forever. I waited in the long hallway that leaded to Lord Death's office. I shouldn't have said anything; I should have let them ramble on…Now everything's going to be a lot worse. Oh well, I have no choice to go through it. Why can't you get over it Kid? Why can't you see that taking it out on me isn't the way to do things? I'm waiting for you and I will wait but you need to stop this torment. At least be my friend…At least…Pretend I exist.

"Asilin." Said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see Kid there with no one behind him. I looked around trying to find everyone else. He stared at me and I finally looked at him.

"What?" I asked him as my arms smacked my thighs in frustration.

I heard footsteps running down the hallway and he looked back at them. He turned to me and a smile crept upon his face.

"Wait for me. I'm sorry." He said as he stepped away from me and walked up the hallway.

Liz, Patty, and Seraphina walked up to me. They gave me confused looks as I looked at Kid's shadow in confusion. He wanted me to wait…was he apologizing for the way he treated me? What did he mean?

We walked down the streets of Death City. Kid leading the pack as I walked behind him starring at the back of his head. _Wait for me. I'm sorry. _What did that mean? What was he apologizing for? Whispering came from behind me from Liz, Patty and Seraphina were making. I ignored them and stopped walking when I saw Kid stop as well.

"Kid?" I asked him as Liz and Patty transformed into their pistol forms and went into Kid's hands.

Seraphina transformed into her spear form and jumped into my hands. Just as I was about to go beside Kid I saw him looking around for someone.

"Who is it?" I asked him as a laugh came from right beside me

I turned and saw an arm come into my face and another one into my stomach. It pushed me so hard that I went flying through a house door. The door got pushed off its hinges and I was pushed into the house. My back hit a brick wall and I coughed up blood.

"You'll pay for that!" I heard Kid yell as my body lay motionless on the ground.

Kid…I felt the pain of my back and screamed. I have to get up…I have to help Kid…My hand twitched and I grabbed the spear. I tightened my grip. I moved my back and coughed up more blood due to the pain. I slowly stood up and limped to the open window. I leaned against the window sill and peered through it to find Kid. He was fighting a kishin and I could see him continue to eye this house. Just before I was going to move to the door I saw the Kishin punch Kid in the gut, than knee him to the head as he crouched down and than kick him in the back to smash him into the ground.

"K…Kid…KID!" I screamed as tears flowed down my face.

I moved my body to the door to see him stand up. He turned to me and smiled. Than a black cage came down upon him. He looked around his surroundings. Kid? The cage than had electrical shocks come around the cage and shot at kid. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees. He knew what was going to happen as did I. He turned his attention to me and I cried. I dropped my spear and held my hands to my mouth. I shook my head no as he smiled at me.

"No…Kid…No." I said as he tossed his pistols near me.

They fell near my feet and turned back into Liz and Patty who were kneeling. Kid than looked at me.

"Stop it Kid!" I said as he disappeared along with that kishin just like the wind.

"NO!" I yelled as I fell to my knees.

"Kid." Liz said as she looked away.

"NO! NOT HIM!" I said as tears streamed down my face, my emotions flowing through me.

I walked with Seraphina, Liz and Patty behind me. The anger could be seen within my eyes. I was following the trail of the kishin through his spirit. I was able to see where his soul was in this whole town. I was able to lock down Kid's soul as well. I'm going to help you Kid, don't you worry.

I opened the warehouse door by a bit and saw the sight. Kid was tied on a chair with blood pouring down his face from all the gashes on his face and body. I felt the tears roll down my face.

"Seraphina." I whispered as she transformed into her spear.

I held tight onto Seraphina and saw how many men were in the room. There were 10 but the anger within me was giving me the strength and power to kill them all. I slammed the warehouse door open and they all turned to me.

"You bastards! Lay off of Kid. All evil shall die and you have got the wrong girl to be on your case!" I screamed as I charged in.

I sliced one guy in two and grabbed another by his collar. He chocked as I pulled him down and than stabbed him in the heart. Liz and Patty got ready to fight as well. Liz grabbed the pistol that Patty transformed into and shot one guy through the temple. I threw my spear into another kishins body as he screamed in pain. Liz shot another one three times in the chest area. Liz jumped up and shot a guy behind me in the head. I jumped up and grabbed Liz by the hand. I spun her around and shot her at the wall. I spun my spear around and sliced another in half. Liz slammed her feet into the wall and shot herself to the ground, she shot another man in the heart as she landed. I saw a man running to her and stabbed him. Liz shot the last man and blew the smoke out of the pistols barrel.

"Check around the perimeter. Take Seraphina with you. I'll get Kid out of here. When you're done you can separate the kishin souls equally." I said as they all nodded and Seraphina transformed back into herself.

They all went out of the front doors of the warehouse. I walked up to Kid and put my hand on his cheek. He looked up and I cried again. He gave me a confused look but I ignored him. I cut off the ropes on his hands and his feet. He stood up and I just gave him a small smile.

"Alright. Liz, Patty and Seraphina are taking a bit longer than I'd like. I'm going to check up on them. Stay here okay Kid." I said as I felt his hand grab onto my wrist.

He pulled me towards him and I felt something warm on my lips. I looked to see him kissing me. My face burnt up and my heart raced. I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He put his arms around my waist. Finally, no more waiting.


	8. The celebration that turns into an

Chapter 8: The celebration that turns into an evil plan

I saw Kid waiting for me at the doors of the DWMA. I smiled at him and ran up to him. Seraphina giving me a confused look as we both seemed happier. We walked into the school beside each other and once we got to class Liz and Patty snickered at us.

"Well you two, how have you been?" Liz asked

"Fine why do you ask?" I asked

"You're not going to share with the class?"

"Share what?"

"Well they are curious as to why all of a sudden you guys are happy again."

"Um we worked it out."

"So a kiss works it out."  
"WHAT!"

My face burned with embarrassment and Kid got angry. He clenched his fist in anger and grinded his teeth together.

"LIZ!" Kid yelled as she backed away.

"Calm down Kid, Asilin." Dr. Stein said as I smiled at Kid.

"Yeah, get over it." I said as Kid gave me a confused look.

He quickly calmed down and just gave me a slight nod. I didn't care if they knew, I was with Kid and that's all that mattered. We all walked back to our seat and began to talk.

"So…Asilin…" Maka asked

"Yes?" I asked

"You and Kid?"

"Oh…yes."

"Death the kid and Asilin!" a whisper came upon the class

"I wonder what Lord Death will think" another whisper said

I turned to Kid who already was starring at me as well. He looked upset about something. It seemed to be all that he was thinking about.

"What's wrong Kid?" I asked him

"…Um…" He said as he began to blush

I pulled myself closer to him and motioned him to say it. I wanted him to at least be able to tell me things but if this class would start talking again that would be very helpful.

"What?" I whispered as the class began to talk about Dr. Stein's new dissection

"…I just was thinking if my candles were burned at the same height or not. It needs to be symmetrical." He whispered as I couldn't help but laugh

"Oh Kid, that's what you are worried about!" I said as I chuckled after I said this

"What's s-so funny?" He asked

"Oh never mind. If it bothers you that much go check on it."

"…I think it's just my imagination…"

"Than don't let it bother you."

"…Alright…Asilin."

"Hm?"

"You going to the celebration tonight?" he began to whisper

"Uh…Yes." I whispered back as I could see Maka and all of them begin to listen.

Kid turned his head and saw them looking at us. His eyes glared the look of leave us alone. I blushed as they quickly turned away from us. He smiled and turned his attention back to me.

"With me?" He whispered as I smiled

"No with my other boyfriend." I sarcastically said as he gave me a shocked look

"What other boyfriend?"

"Kid are you serious? I was being sarcastic. A joke. Yes of course I am going with you."

"Oh…good."

I smiled and put my arm around his. Seraphina laughed when she saw this but I didn't care. This was the best thing that ever happened to me.

I saw Maka waiting for Soul at the platform right before the front doors of the DWMA. I was walking up the stairs as I saw Black Star and Tsubaki walk beside Maka and Soul. Maka was wearing her knee high strapped red dress. Her hair was down and had two red ribbons in her hair. Soul had a black suit on.

Tsubaki wore a nice long strapped purple dress and back high heels. Her hair tied up into a high ponytail. Black star had a black suit as well but it was hanging off his shoulder and was very unprofessional.

Seraphina who ran up to Maka was wearing a black dress with a red belt around her waist. She had her hair tied up into a high ponytail and wore black shoes. I on the other hand wore a black dress up to my shin. I had black high heels and had my necklace still around my neck. I had my hair straightened and I had my two long bangs pulled away from my face. The were held by hairclips in my hair. I had white gloves that went from my elbow down.

I walked up the stairs and heard everyone gasp at me. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Wow Maka you look beautiful. And you too Tsubaki. Soul…Black star you look like a mess." I said as they laughed at my comment

"Thanks." Maka and Tsubaki replied

We all began to walk to the front doors when I saw Kid. He was leaning against a pillar in a white suit. He had the skull around his collar. Liz and Patty wore red sweaters and pants.

He was so handsome in his suit that I blushed at the sight of him. He blushed at me as well and Liz whacked him in the back. He came up to me.

"Everyone, come inside. Welcome to the Celebration of the day the DWMA was founded. Come with me." Kid said as he held his arm out for me.

I smiled as I put my arm around his and we began to walk up the stairs to the dance floor or the place that this celebration was being held.

I saw the beautiful room filled with lively people. A band was to the right along with a table full of food and drinks. In the front was a stage where Lord Death will probably say a few words.

Oh…god! I'm walking in just not as Asilin but as Kid's girlfriend. Death's son's date. Oh god what would Lord Death say? Will I be treated differently? Will he hate me? Oh god.

"Asilin?" Kid asked as my arm tightened around his arm.

"Asilin, are you alright?" Kid asked again as I looked at him.

What will he do when he sees me? When my eyes looked at Kid that's when I realized it. He's worth it. Even if I get yelled at or whatever…he's worth it. I shouldn't care what Lord Death thinks because I should just worry about what Kid thinks and what I think. That's all that matters. He's all that matters.

"Yes?" I asked him

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"What your father might say about us?"

"Don't worry."

"I'm not."

"Alright…Everyone welcome to the celebration of the founding day of the DWMA. My father will be here soon to say a few words."

Everyone went to the food table as I stayed there with Kid. He locked our hands together as he pulled me towards the stage. I waited near the stage as he went up there. Lord Death appeared on the stage and everyone turned to him.

"Hiya everyone! Welcome to our DWMA's founding day celebration. Thanks for coming! Now we all came here to have fun so let's start it." Lord Death cheerfully said as I could see Kid get annoyed at Lord Death for how short it was.

"Um…Before we start if I could say a couple words. This celebration is for the founding day of the DWMA. My father-" he began to say as Black Star interrupted him with his usual sayings.

""Black Star is number 1! Yahoo!" He shouted as Kid gave him an annoyed look.

"Anyways-"

"Yay! Black Star!"

"You Little!"

Kid and Black Star began to fight, throwing fists at each other. After the very short fight Kid fell to his knees. I began to walk up to him climbing the steps to the stage.

"It was supposed to be precise." Kid cried as I knelt down to him.

I put my hand on his back as Liz and Patty laughed at him. He began to cry again. All of a sudden he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight.

"Let's start the party." Lord Death said as the music began to play.

Kid stood up and pulled me up by my hand. He still held onto my hand as Lord Death came up to us both. I breathed in and out. Here we go…the big talk.

"Hiya Kiddo, Asilin." Lord Death said

"Hello." I replied

"Father." Kid said

"Kid has told me the great news Asilin. I've always approved of you and always will. I just hope you two are happy." Lord Death stated

"Thank you sir." I replied as my cheeks became red with embarrassment.

"Now you two go and have fun. That is why we are here."

Lord Death walked past us and began to talk to some of the teachers that were here. Kid tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. He put me in front of him and he placed his arm around my waist. He held my hand up into mid air and I placed my other hand on his shoulder. We began to dance. I could hear the snickering and whispering around us but it died down quickly. I felt my face burn up but than I realized that Kid's mind was off somewhere else.

"Kid?" I asked him as he snapped back into reality

"Yes?" He asked

"I told you what was on my mind. Time for you to tell me what's on yours." I suggested

"Asilin…My father-"

A loud crash sound came into the room. The room shacked and I fell into Kid. He put his arms around me as the shacking stopped. I looked around the room and at the doorway I saw our old teacher Sid. He was kneeling down with his face and arms covered with blood. Kid and I ran towards him.

"Sid?" I asked as he looked up at me.

"Asilin…Where's Dr. Stein?" He asked

"Right here." Dr. Stein said from my left.

"We were right! Medusa's a witch. We need to get everyone out of here. This is the day that they waited for!" Sid explained as Dr. Stein turned around.

"Medusa!" Dr. Stein shouted but no one answered

"M-M-Medusa?" I asked as everyone turned to me

"Something wrong?" Kid asked as I turned to him and my body couldn't stop shacking.

"That witch! She is the one who murdered my family…My parents died because of her." I managed to choke out

"What?" Maka gasped

"How do you know this?" Dr. Stein asked

"I remember… I remember I got there before Seraphina…I opened the door and saw my mother fall to floor beside my dad. That witch covered in a black dress and a black hood stood over them. Someone was in the darkness and I wasn't able to see them. They said 'Medusa…What is this all about?' Than the DWMA meister's ran past me to get to her but she was gone." I explained

"So…Medusa…What are we going to do-" Dr Stein began as the room shacked again.

The walls turned white and got green markings around them. Kid grabbed me and pulled me towards him as the room continued to shake. My hands grabbed onto his torso to stay balanced. Sid grabbed his dagger and held it up high.

"Soul Resonance!" He yelled as his dagger grew longer.

He smashed it into the ground and 9 rectangles came into the ground. These rectangles were like tunnels that went through the floors. Everyone began to fall down these long tunnels. Kid tried to balance himself as we fell down the long tunnel.

"Kid!" I said as he put one arm underneath my legs.

He swooped up my legs up and cradled me in his arms. I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. The end of the tunnel came and Kid hit the floor with his legs. He held me in his arms as he stood up. Everyone fell down to the solid ground. All the meister's landed on their feet but all the weapons fell onto their backs or butts. Everyone looked around to try to figure out where we are.

"Where are we?" Maka asked

"I think the basement." I said as everyone turned to me.

"I believe you are right." Dr. Stein said

"What do we do now?" Seraphina asked

"Well…We…We have to stop Medusa at all costs. That's why we are here. It's up to us now." Dr. Stein replied

"Uh…Kid…You going to let her go?" Liz asked as I blushed deeply.

Kid realized I was still in his arms and he blushed as well. He lightly put me down on the ground but still his arm was around my waist. That's when we all started to get ready.


	9. Stop the revival of the kishin Asura

Chapter 9: Stop the revival of the Kishin Asura Part 1

"I hope you all know that you can die down here. If you are scared you should probably leave now…It's up to you." Stein said as he turned around to us.

"Yes sir." Everyone replied to him as everyone got ready to fight.

I tightened my grip on Seraphina as my skirt stuck to my skin. Changing out of my dress was hard enough especially with boys here. Good thing I brought my extra cloths or else I would have to fight in my dress.

"Now we are trying to protect the Kishin living underneath the school. Protect him from Medusa and her gang." Stein said as we nodded

"Let's get going." He continued to say as we all ran down the stairs.

I turned to Kid who was riding his skateboard down the stairs. He turned to me as well.

"What?" He asked

"Oh nothing." I replied

"She's just happy to see your face." Seraphina said from her spear form

"Seraphina!" I yelled as I blushed

"What?"

We got down the stairs and began to run down the hallway. 5 minutes later I saw Medusa standing in our way. We all stopped and than she pointed at me.

"Asilin Benith… I can't believe that you dare to come here. Do you not know that you have just destroyed yourself Asilin? Do you no care that the Kishin will eat your soul and…well must I spill the secret?" she said as I gave her an angry look.

"Shut up. Medusa he won't touch my soul, and either will you." I said

"Believe what you wish. You underestimate him."

"Medusa, our own school nurse." Maka said

"Medusa…" Stein muttered

"Dr. Stein I see that you are here as well." Medusa said acting all calm.

"Everyone listen up, this is how we are going to do things. I'll take care of Medusa. While I distract her you four run past her when you see an opening. Than the next to be behind her will probably be the demon sword Corna. Black Star you fight Corna. Kid, Asilin, and Maka you continue ahead and stop the other two that will be headed for the Kishin. Kid take Asilin on your skateboard and get there as fast as you can. You two can protect the Kishin; Maka will help you when she comes." Stein explained.  
"Yes sir." Everyone replied as I went up to Kid.

He held his hand out to me and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and than cradled me in his arms. The skateboard shot off and we sped past Medusa. I put one arm around Kid's neck while my other arm limped down but held onto Seraphina. The wind blew my hair out if my face.

10 minutes later we past the demon sword Corna. He didn't even try to stop us; I guess he just wasn't able to see us in time. Oh well, I'm not complaining.

A couple minutes later Kid hit a small black floating tadpole. It burst out into an explosion. I was shot out onto the ground. My head hit one of the pillars in the area. I held my head in pain but soon I got over it and stood up. I looked around the room and saw Kid kneeling down onto the ground.

"Kid?" I asked

"It's so…unsymmetrical." He said as I chuckled at him.

"Patty it's your turn." Liz said as Patty cheerfully laughed.

"Get your ass moving!" Patty said in an evil voice as Kid got scared and began to cry.

He quickly got on his skateboard and hit on of the bombs. It began to shoot him through the room using the bombs explosions as speed boosters. However the blast of the bomb shot me back into the pillar.

"Sorry Asilin!" Liz and Patty yelled through the room as I coughed up blood.

I slowly stood up, cracking my back as I did. I began to run down the hallway to catch up to Kid.

"You mad at him?" Seraphina asked

"Nope." I replied

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"How can you not be?"

"I can't stay mad at Kid and he was scared."

"He's so lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I would be angry at him. I wouldn't talk to him for weeks."

"Isn't that too harsh?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, he's lucky to have me."

We both laughed as I looked behind me. I thought for sure that someone was going to be behind me. I shrugged it off and turned my attention in front of me.

I finally caught up to Kid who had stopped for some reason. I looked past him to see a werewolf. I gasped at the sight but got ready to fight anyways.

Kid shot his pistols and bullets went right through the werewolf. The werewolf laughed as Kid got annoyed. Kid jumped back.

"Bullets don't work on me, boy." The werewolf said

"Soul Resonance." Kid said as he held his hands out.

Liz and Patty turned into cannons that went up to Kid's elbows. They covered his hands so it looked as if though part of his arm had transformed into the cannon as well. 3 spikes popped out of each of his shoulders. The cannons began to charge up for there big blast.

"3" Liz said

"2" Patty replied

"1"

"Ready to fire!"

"Death Cannon!" Kid yelled as two huge blasts shot out of the cannons and aimed for the werewolf.

The blasts created large smoke so it was hard to see if the werewolf got hurt or not. Than the werewolf shot out of the smoke and began to throw his fists at Kid. Kid dodged each one and jumped back away from the werewolf.

That's weird. That cannon should have worked on the werewolf…Even if he had some sort of protection it should have left some sort of dent. He's off…It doesn't make sense. Perhaps… Nah, could it really be? The bullets did go through him and that cannon had no affect…It must be…There's no other explanation.

"Asilin?" A familiar voice said as I snapped out of my thoughts.

I saw Black Star and Kid give me confused looks.

"Black Star? When did you get here?" I asked him

"I've been here for awhile now." He said

"I see. Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." I said as I began to walk up to the werewolf.  
"Asilin!" Kid's worried voice shouted at me as I stopped right in front of the werewolf.

"What's your name?" I asked him

"Uh…Free…" He said

"Well Free, I must say very clever of you to do this."

"What's your problem girlie?"

"I called you clever. If it wasn't for Kid's cannons I would never have figured it out. So…how far along are you? Like 10 minutes or half an hour?"

"Hmph…You are smart girlie." Free replied

"Thanks! Now Free, I'm sure I'll meet the real you soon enough. Until than." I began as I walked through him

"Run until I catch up to you." I suggested as Free's illusion disappeared and the others came up to me.

"Well are we going?" I asked as Kid grabbed his skateboard.

"Kid, you are going to pay for leaving my sister back there when this is done." Seraphina yelled from her spear form

"Seraphina! Don't bother Kid!" I said

"But sis-"

"No buts'. Now we have that stop that revival of the Kishin."

Kid held a hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up onto his skateboard. I placed one arm around his waist from behind him.

"Let's go Black Star, Asilin." Kid said as the skateboard sped off.

We made it to the room where Free and a witch were…Or the room were the Kishin is sealed. I jumped off of Kid's skateboard and rolled to the ground. I quickly stood up and ran towards Free. Kid stopped his skateboard and was about to run with me…but he fell to the floor and began to shoot bullets up into the ceiling. I stopped running and turned to him.

"Kid." I shouted as he just continued to shoot his bullets.

"He's caught in the Kishin's madness." Free replied as I turned to him

"The Kishin's madness?"

"Sends the person into a hallucination of madness…of pain."

"Oh…okay…I'm sorry Kid."

I ignored Kid and continued to run up to Free. He smiled as he got ready to fight but than he fell to his knees… He was caught in the madness as well. I took the opportunity to try to run past him but her grabbed my ankle. I tried to struggle free but he pulled my ankle up. He whacked my head against the floor. I moaned in pain as he chuckled. He than pulled my body up into the air and chucked my entire body into a pillar. My spin hit the sharp edge of it. I coughed up blood and screamed in pain as my body hit the floor. I put my elbows onto the floor to try to help myself up. Free laughed as he grabbed me by my shirt. I opened one eye to look at him.

"P-Put her down!" Kid yelled at Free

A bullet shot at Free in the head and Free laughed. Than bullets shot at Free and pushed him back. His hands dropped me and I dropped down to the floor. I moaned and rolled in pain. Kid still shot at Free to keep him busy as Black Star rushed past Free to get the witch.

I slowly tried to get up and fell back to the ground again. I have to get up. Black star might need my help. I must help stop the Kishin! Get up! Move Body! Stand up!

I slowly stood up and turned my attention to the bag in the middle of the room. The syringe of black blood was put into the Kishin and the blood was empty in the syringe… He had blood again.  
"We…We failed." Black star said as his head hit the ground.

The bag moved and a head popped out. It began to move…That's disgusting…The bag is his skin and he's putting it back on… I almost barfed up in my mouth. He stood up and began to crack his body. Black star stood up and left Tsubaki on the ground. Oh I see…He's going to attack him with his soul attacks. He hit his fists into the Kishin's back and electricity was shooting to the Kishin through Black Star's fists. The Kishin stood there as if nothing hit him. The Kishin punched Black star. The force of the punch threw Black Star onto the ground and slid him back to Tsubaki.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled as she transformed into her normal self.

"No! Die Kishin!" Kid yelled as he began to shoot the Kishin.

When Kid stopped shooting the Kishin, the Kishin grabbed his skin and stretched it out. He shot his skin at Kid and it tapped him in the forehead. Then Kid fell to the floor with blood coming out of his mouth and nose.

"Kid!" I yelled as tears built up into my eyes.

I turned to the Kishin and felt the anger build up in me.

"Seraphina…" I said as she nodded

"Alright sister…Just don't over do it." Seraphina said as I nodded.

I twisted Seraphina around in a circle in front of me.

"One alone is not enough." I stated as I shot Seraphina up into the air.

"You need both together." I said as Seraphina glew and my body began to glow as well.

"Winter, Summer-" I sang as Seraphina and my soul wavelengths grew 10 times stronger and larger.

"Moon and Sun!" I sang as Seraphina had a spiral of fire spin around her.

My hands not being burned by this fire that held Seraphina captivated. I felt the fire creep upon my arm. The Kishin titled his head at me as I smiled. He shot his skin at me but I dodged. I looked down at Seraphina.

"Ready!" Seraphina said as I held her out to him.

"Spiral of Fear." I yelled as a long string of fire shot out to him.

The fire twisted around the Kishin's body. He gave me an confused look as I smiled. The fire began to burn the Kishin. He than twisted his body and quickly got out of the fire. The fire chased him as he kept on dodging the fire. Than the fire around Seraphina disappeared and I fell to my knees gasping for air. Damn, the attack always takes so much out of me. He shot his skin at me now and it pushed me across the room. Blood poured out of my mouth. I felt my eyes get blurry.

"Sister!" Seraphina shouted as I blacked out


	10. Old Training

Chapter 10: Old Training

I tightened my blue belt around my waist. My lack long shirt that goes down to my thighs. I had tight black pants on and black shoes on. I put my hair into a high ponytail. I grabbed a brown bamboo stick and walked out into my large backyard.

I saw Seraphina ready with a bamboo stick in her hand as well. She had her hair in her usual high ponytail. She had a long pink shirt that went down to her thighs, a red belt around her waist, black tights and black shoes.

"Sister…"Seraphina said as I walked up to her.

"Are you ready?" I asked her

"But…I can't…without-"

"Don't worry. I know every word."

"Why must we-"

"We need to repeat this…That way out attack can become move in sync. We lost it…Last time…We need to do this so that way it can be complete. I need to make sure that I can stop a Kishin that strong."

"Alright sister…"

I walked beside her and coughed to get ready to sing the words for Seraphina.

"One alone is not enough,

You need both together.

Winter, summer, Moon and Sun.

Lesson Number 1." I sang as we got ready to begin our mother's teachings she taught us.

"Like a rock, you must be hard." I sang as I threw two punched into the air.

"Like an oak, you must stand firm." I sand as I held out my stick in front of me horizontally than I turned it vertically.

"Cut quick, like my blade." I sang as I spun the stick around than cut the air with it.

"Think fast, unafraid." I sand as I jumped into the air, did the splits than landed on the ground with both my feet.

"Like a rock, I must be hard.

Like an oak, I must stand firm.

Cut quick, like my blade.

Think fast, unafraid." Seraphina sang as she copied everyone of my moves that I preformed with the song.

I remember my mom teaching this to me… Since I was the meister I had to perform first than Seraphina following my moves after me. It creates a stronger bond between weapons and meister's…Well mom here we go the hardest part.

"Like a cloud, you are soft." I sang as I placed my hands together in front of my torso

"Like bamboo, you bend in the wind." I sang as I waved my arms slowly in the air and moved two steps to the right.

"Creeping slow, you're at peace because you know…" I sang as I moved my feet back two steps slowly waving my arms in the air.

"It's okay to be afraid." I sang as I held my leg out into the air holding the balance, than I slowly put it back down.

"Like a cloud, I am soft.

Like bamboo, I bend in the wind.

Creeping slow, I am at peace because I know…

It's okay to be afraid." She sang as she copied my moves again.

"One alone is not enough." I sang as I threw 3 punches in the air

"One alone is not enough." She sand as she threw 3 punches in the air

"You need both together." I sang as I kicked the air

"You need both together." She sang as she kicked the air

"Winter, summer, moon, and sun." I sang as I jumped, kicked the air, punched the air, than landed on my feet.

"Winter, summer, moon, and sun." She sang as she jumped, kicked the air, punched the air, than landed on her feet.

"Like a rock, I must be hard." I sang as I threw 2 punches in the air

"Like a cloud, I am soft." She sand as she placed her hands together in front of her torso

"Like an oak, I must stand firm." I sang as I held my stick out horizontally than turned it quickly vertically.

"Like bamboo, I bend in the wind." She sang as she waved her arms in the air and moved two steps to the right.

"Cut quick, like my blade." I sang as I spun the stick around than cut the air with it.

"Creeping slow, I'm at peace because I know…" she sang as she moved her feet back two steps, slowly moving her arms in the air.

"Think fast, unafraid." I sang as I jumped into the air, did the splits than landed on the ground with both my feet.

"It's okay to be afraid." She sang as she held her leg out in the air holding the balance, than she slowly put it back down.

"Lessons number 1." We both sang as we out front legs together and held a fist out into the air.

We looked like a mirror, perfectly parallel. I felt out soul wave lengths grow, become stronger. We were finally in sync. We both heard clapping and we turned to out right. There we saw Kid stop clapping. I smiled and ran up to him.

"Hi." I said

"Hello. What was that?" He asked

"Come inside…I'll tell you about it." I said as he nodded.

"Sister! I'm first!" Seraphina said as I knew she was referring to the shower.

"Alright but don't take an hour." I said as she laughed

"Where's she going?" Kid asked as we walked inside my house.

"To the shower." I replied

"Ah…So that-"

"Was a training sequence my mother taught us. She said 'If there is every a time when you two feel out of sync…Do this and not only will it come back but you will get stronger. But only do it when you are out of sync.' So she taught it to us. But it was hard for Seraphina to learn it so my mother turned it into a song that went with the moves. Seraphina learned it quickly but I had to lead it or else she would mess up."

"I see…So your mother taught it to you. That's quite amazing. To strengthen your soul wave lengths…It is amazing."

"Would you like some lessons?"

"Maybe."

"Thanks Kid for the complement on my mom's teachings. So what did you come here for?"

"Just to hang out with you? Is that alright? Or is your other boyfriend in the closet."

"Oh please. Of course you can."

"Heh."


	11. New friend Corna

Chapter 11: New friend Corna

I walked down the street with my hand in Kid's. Seraphina cheerfully skipped behind us. We were walking to the school…It's been about 4 days since the Kishin's escape. Lord Death has called all 8 death scythes which only 4 came.

We made it to the school, everyone looking at Kid and me. I guess to them it's still hard to believe that we are together. Than again to us we wonder why we waited for so long. I put my arm around his and he grinned.

"Guys! Do you have to be all mushy around me?" Seraphina moaned

"Yep." I replied as she groaned in anger

"Don't worry Seraphina; it would only be this around you." Kid reassured Seraphina

"I'd rather you guys kiss. The suspense and disgusting looks you give each other is worse than a kiss."

"Alright."

Kid turned to me and I blushed as I knew what he was planning on doing. We were about to kiss until Seraphina came in between us.

"I was joking!" She screamed as we both laughed at her.

"Heh, we know. We are only bugging you." I said as she smiled

"I know."

I grabbed Kid's hand and we began to walk to the classroom.

We walked in the classroom and our friends were all there waiting for us. Maka turned to us, looked down at our hands and giggled at us.

"Aren't you guys just going public?" Maka asked as everyone smiled

"Oh yeah, all the way." I said as Maka nodded

A boy with short light purple hair hid behind Maka. He tilted his head out with his blue eyes starring at me. He wore a black tight dress and black boots. I waved at him and he put his head back behind Maka.

"Are you Corna, the one I have heard so much about?" I asked as he tilted his head back out.

He nodded at me and I gave him a large smile. He's going to be way harder to befriend than Kid.

"Hi. I'm Asilin and this is my little sister Seraphina. I'm sure you've already met my boyfriend Kid." I said as he nodded again.

"Hi…" he nervously choked out and I still kept that smile on my face.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I said as his eyes turned to Kid.

"He won't either. We all just want to be your friends."

"F-Friends?"

"Yep."

"I don't know how to deal with this situation."

"Anyways…Maka…W-Who's are new teacher?"

"Some death scythe named Marie." Maka replied

"A death scythe? Oh that reminds me. How was your shopping date with your father?"

"Don't bring that up!"

"That bad huh?"

"Don't remind me. I'm trying to block it out."

"Sorry Maka."

"Don't worry about it."

I grabbed Kid's hand again and brought him near me. I pointed to him.

"It would have been funnier if he lost." I stated as I stopped pointing to him.

"Hey! NO it wouldn't!" Kid yelled as I laughed

"Seriously I would have recorded it."

"That would have been funny." Tsubaki said

We all laughed at Kid as he got angry at all of us. I knew that we all were trying to forget what happened to that Kishin. We all want to forget about our failure. We wanted to get on with our actual normal lives, but it will never be the same. Not until we catch that Kishin. He was so strong that he hurt Lord Death…I have doubts that we would able to do anything about him.

Oh well. So what, one very evil Kishin got out. We did our best to stop him…But it wasn't enough. I know we let the world down but…Ugh…WE screwed the world over and now all we can try to do is to get it out of our heads.

If one thing that was good that came out of this. The only good thing was that Corna was free and now he was our new friend. It's always good to give a hand out to those who need it. And for that I admire Maka. It's hard to see past their pain and what they did but to see that they need friends and love…Maka couldn't have succeed more.

"Asilin?" Kid asked as I looked at him.

Everyone was in their own conservations so they weren't starring at me. Which is good, I hate it when I get the spotlight. Kid looked at me and gave me a confused look. I gave him a smile.

"What's on your mind?" He asked

"Nothing. Really nothing." I lied trying not to bring up the topic.

"…Alright." He said as he knew exactly what I was thinking about and decided to leave it alone.

"Thanks Kid." I said as he just nodded.

"You just don't want to break the last bit of peace we have for now."

"Well you know. Peace is always somewhere, even in the darkest places. So even though it happened and we all think about it every second, we are still at peace because we need it for now. Being together is our peace, so for now we just need to be with each other."

"Hm…I see. Anything else on your mind?"

"No…Not really, no."

"Hey Asilin…"

"Yes?"

I turned to him and he pressed his lips against mine. I felt my face burn up and kissed him back. I heard a yelp from Seraphina but I don't think Kid cared.

"I don't know how to deal with this situation!" Corna yelled as everyone snickered.

Kid stopped kissing me and I burnt up with embarrassment, knowing everyone saw. Kid held onto my hand as everyone began to go back to their conservation after the long aww and get a room comments. Kid pulled me close to him into a hug and whispered into my ear.

"You make me at peace." He said


	12. A new kid and a problem

Chapter 12: A new student and a problem.

(The next couple chapters will be in Kid's POV)

I sat down in the classroom with Asilin's hand in mine. How can something so unsymmetrical by the one I love? It used to bug me but I quickly got over that just so I could be with her. Though in a sense it can't be helped. I can't picture me being without her.

"Hey Kid." Asilin asked as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I calmly asked

"Looks like we got a new kid." She said as I looked up from my seat.

There standing in the doorway was a beautiful girl. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a black shirt that was short sleeved and had buttons undone by her belly button. She had black capris on and had two silver bracelets on each hand. She was defiantly trying to get attention, but who's I am not quite sure.

"Well she's trying to put some impression on." Asilin said with anger in her voice.

"What's the matter Asilin? Why are you angry?" I asked

"Nothing." She said as I knew she thought she was going to attract me away from her.

"As if, I am dating you remember." I stated as she turned to me.

"H-How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I could tell."

"Hmph."

"Don't be angry Asilin. Just let it go."

That new girl came up and sat beside me. Asilin getting ever more angry and jealous at her. Perhaps she does not realize that I couldn't leave her. I can't because my heart belongs to her. I tightened my grip around her hand and than she breathed out. She looked at me and gave me the look of I'm sorry, I trust you. I nodded back to her.

"Excuse me." The girl said as I ignored her at first hoping she would ask the girl beside her.

"Hello?" She asked again

"What?" I asked her

"I was just wondering if I would be able to ask you some questions about the school."

"I don't know much and I don't pay attention in class."

"But aren't you Lord Death's son? I'm sure you know more than others here."

"Wrong guy."

"I'm sure I don't have the wrong guy. Please it's just questions."

"Sure we would love to help you." Asilin said as the girl smiled at her.

"Hello, you are?" The girl asked

"Asilin." She replied

"Oh are you two related?"

"What? No."

"She's my girlfriend." I replied trying to make this girl back off.

"That's nice…I'm Levena. Thanks for doing this…So umm…"

I walked down the hallway. I was headed to Asilin's house. I was going over there for dinner and she had to rush home before me to get the place ready. Seraphina being the cute little sister that she is, went to go help her after giving me a hug. I had to tell my father that I was going, of course to let him know that I'm not going home until later.

"Kid." A familiar unwanted voice said as I turned around to see the same disgusting creature that was now stalking me

"What do you want Levena?" I asked her as she smiled at me

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Yes."

"DO you mind if I tag along?"  
"Yes."

"I can come? Great."

"No. I said yes I mind if you come."

"Well, I just wanted to be your friend and I was wondering if we could get to know each other more."

"Go bug someone else."

"It's not like I'm asking you out on a date. I only want to be friends."

"And I'm refusing. GO away."

"No, I am not losing this chance- I mean I just want to get to know the famous grim reaper."

"Look, you are making me late. Good bye Levena."

"No please wait."

I walked down the hallway ignoring her shouting for me to stop. Than she came beside me and I gave her an evil look.

"Leave me alone." I yelled at her as she smiled at me.

"No. I want to be friends. I'm not taking no for an answer." She replied

"Seriously, go away." I replied as I began to run away from her.

"Listen I don't know if you are actually hearing me, I just want to be friends."

"…I…Don't…Care."

And with that I believe she finally began to leave me alone as I walked to Asilin's house for dinner. I walked down the path to her house and when I made it to the brown house that she inherited from her parents I could see Seraphina smile at me. I walked up to her and she gave me her usual hug. I slightly put one arm on her back and lightly tapped it. We than walked in together were Asilin smiled at me from the kitchen.

The next week I have had to deal with my new stalker Levena. She wouldn't leave me nor Asilin alone which is starting to piss me off. No matter how unsymmetrical Asilin is no one messes with her, or her feelings. I hate this Levena chick. She is ruining my peace, my home, my relationship. Asilin won't stop questioning me about her, she fears that I will leave her for Levena. Sometimes jealously drives girls crazy but than again I have been hanging around her for the past 3 days. Lately I've begin to realize the evil within her eyes, and evil shall be punished. So I've been trying to figure out why she gives Asilin evil smirks and snickers to herself. I know she has a plan but I am very confused to what it might be. SO maybe getting closer to her will prove interesting to me and give me the info I need to protect Asilin. I could tell Asilin but than I know her, she most likely try to get involved and that just may be what Levena wants. I'm not quite sure. What I am sure of is that no one tries to hurt my Asilin and I will make sure that they die a painful death.


	13. Levena's Evil plot

Chapter 13: Levena's Evil Plot

I walked out onto the balcony of the school. Surprised when the cold air breezed through and made me shiver. Than I turned my gaze to the balcony to see Levena looking out to the sky. I could see an evil grin on her face. I smirked at the perfect chance to beat out the answers to my questions.

"Levena…" I said calmly as I walked out onto the balcony as she turned to me

Her evil grin faded and turned into a happy grin. She waved a small wave as I came up beside her.

"Hey Kid. What's up?" She asked as I just smiled

"Nothing much you?" I asked her

"Nothing much. Where's Asilin? I'm surprised that you aren't with her."

"Well…I wanted to ask you something. I needed to see you."

I almost barfed in my mouth the moment the last word came off my tongue. I could never nor want to see her more than Asilin. Well only in one way, dead.

"Really?" She said as she smiled again  
"Yes." I replied

"Are you here to tell me something? 'Cuz I have something to tell you if that's alright."

"Go ahead. I'll hear anything you have to say."

"I…Love you."

"…"

"Oh please say something. I've been trying to hold it in but I need to stop lying to you and myself. I do, I love you so much Kid."

"…You do?"

"Yes."

"My turn. I have something to ask you."

"…Please…Go ahead."

"What are you wanting?"

"I want to be together with you."

"…What are you really planning? What is your goal?"

"What? I have no-"

"Don't lie to me! I know that you are trying to use me or Asilin for some twisted plan. I won't allow that!"

"Hm…"

"Tell me you evil bitch! I won't let you harm her."

The evil look of anger and insanity came back into her eyes and an evil grin came across her face. I knew that she began to laugh with an evil voice coming out of her. I knew it…

"You are slick…Kid to make me believe that you actually possessed feelings for me. But I've had enough of the charades. My plan has been taking to long and I can't stand the fact that you've tried to find a way to get me to reveal it to you." She began to say as white strings came from the ground and wrapped around the limbs of my body.

I groaned as the strings smashed the body to the ground. She evilly laughed as she began to walk around me.

"I must give you credit for the strategy you used. You defiantly knew that I was after you…but necessarily it wasn't to get you. I wanted Asilin. Always wanted her beautiful strong soul. Much tastier for a kishin than yours would hope to be. Plus I get to bring about more madness into the world. It's like hitting two birds with one stone.

But it was a waste of your time to come here. Just because I will crush everything you treasure, and perhaps kill you in the process I guess I don't mind explaining. I am Levena, a witch. I used Soul protect to make sure you idiots could not see past my disguise. Expect for you of course my dear. Such a young boy…When I saw you I knew you were the soul I wanted for my dear friend the Kishin who has just been revived.

But than I saw Asilin's…A better soul than yours could hope to be. She hides the power within her because she does not know how to revive her strength. But if a Kishin gets her soul…A lot of people will be dead. It's quite amazing. I tried to devise a plan to get her alone but you were mostly there all the time. Either you or Seraphina. I'm not a skilled witch. Going against her, I would most likely be dead in 10 minutes.

So I tried to maybe seduce you into leaving her for me, which as you can see didn't work as I planned it. You were too stubborn and I could see the love you shared with her made you stronger. I finally understood that I could not break you, no one could and it disgusted me. But I had a mission and that was to get Asilin's soul. So I was going to approach you and simply hold you down with my strings. And maybe let you watch as I killed Asilin but you came to find me. Either way it worked as I planed it. You fell into my trap." She explained as she walked over to me.

She than sat down on my pelvis and put her hands on my chest. She smiled as I moaned in protest. She quickly undid the jacket I was wearing to show the white button down shirt I was wearing underneath. The jacket still on me but now her hands were closer to my skin as she laid her hands on my stomach.

"Go…Away!" I told her as she giggled.

"Oh Kid…She a handsome boy…I wish that I could have had some sort of fun with you before you die…Actually… I still can… Oh wait who's this coming down the hallway to walk in on her boyfriend cheating on her." She said as her eyes turned to the door and I gave her a disgusted look, knowing she would have Asilin if she walked in on this horrible situation.

Levena than leaned her body and than I felt her cold lips on mine. I tried my hardest to move away but her strings kept me captive. I bit her lip to try to get her off me but by than it was already too late. Levena moved up and gave an innocent look to the shocked Asilin standing in the doorway.

"…K…K-…K-Kid." She said as the tears overflowed her eyes and streamed down her face.

"Asilin…You need to-" I was about to explain as she ran down the hallways crying her eyes out.

Levena laughed and stood up from me whipping the blood from her lip. She than grabbed a small knife from her pocket. She kneeled to me stroking my face as she impaled my abdomen. I groaned in pain and felt the tears build up into my eyes. She slowly moved the knife from my abdomen to my torso and struck it with force. I yelped in pain as the blood poured down my back and my stomach. She must have intended to hit my heart but she missed by inches. She than took the knife slowly out again and stabbed my thigh with force and I could feel the muscle rip apart with my thigh. She laughed an evil one as she twisted the blade within my thigh. She slowly took it out and put the bloody blade back into her pocket.

My eyes began to blur at the pain and the tears streamed down my cheeks. Asilin…In the midst of my blindness I could see her wave a small wave and walk away. My eyes closed and I tried to reopen them to keep myself awake. Than I could feel the blood reach to my neck and I coughed at the coldness that filled my body. These wounds weren't meant to kill. They were meant to make me suffer.

Asilin…Asilin…My eyes betrayed my wishes and closed. My head tilted to the right and I began to feel no more pain.


	14. I stand for us, i chose us Asilin

Chapter 14: I stand for us, I chose us Asilin.

Cold…That's the only way I can describe it. Cold…dark…alone. Nothing I ever wanted…I was just floating in the pitch black nothingness. My eyes were closed and tears were dried up on my face. I wanted to try to rub my arms but I couldn't move either. Is this really death? Can I…Did i…die? This seems like it…I hate this place. It's never symmetrical down here. I can't see to even start with. It's to cold down here. No warmth…No love…Just hate and despair.

But in the midst of all this sadness and pain…I only feel guilty…and disappointed towards myself. I let her down…I let her down so badly. There's nothing I can do. I just have to sit here and wait for me to be erased. Erased from her life…from everyone's.

I won't be able to see her again…nor father, Liz, Patty, everyone. I wish there was more that I could have done. But perhaps I was an idiot. I went to talk the Levena without even a plan, not even thinking that she could possibly kill me. This is all my fault…

Wait…If this is death, than why can I feel? This makes no sense to me at all. All I want to do is go back to her. I just want to hug her, kiss her, and tell her that I love her. But how can I do that in this state? I'm just dead. I'm the kid who died. Death has finally come upon the kid.

Why am I giving up so easily? This isn't me. Asilin needs my help. She needs me to protect her because no one will be there to save her. I am the one who has to save her. Get up Kid!

My eyes shot open and I looked around my surroundings. I was on the balcony and I lay down on the ground. I felt more pain shoot through my body as I tried to move my body. I ignored the pain and ripped through the strings. I knew they were weaker when she wasn't around. I slowly stood up and stepped into the pool of my blood, hearing the shoes I was wearing squeak as I walked to the doorway. Despite my injuries, it is nothing compared to losing her. I won't allow myself to feel this. I picked up speed as I ran down the hall, leaving blood footsteps behind me.

I ran into the classroom as everyone turned to me. They saw my injuries and gasped but I held a hand up and breathed in warm air that filled my cold lungs.

"Liz…Patty…Now!" I managed to choke out as the came up to me

I ran down the hallway with them following me.

"Kid the infirmary is the other way." Liz said as I shook my head at her

"Asilin's…help…I…I Have to save her!" I said

"But Kid you are severely-"

"I don't…care about me! Now…Stop…asking and transform."

They did what I said seeming as they realized that I was in no mood to discuss what happened. They transformed into their pistols and came into my hands. Asilin…Just hang on alright…

(Back to Asilin. Yay!)

I walked back until my back hit the wall. Levena smiled evilly at me with a pocket knife that was filled with blood already and I haven't even had a single cut on my body. I got a sinking feeling that I knew whose blood that was…Kid?

"Levena?" I asked in anger as she laughed

"I want your soul Asilin. Never wanted Kid. The kishin needs your soul see…And Kid…so stubborn…trying to squeeze the truth out of me just made him lose you…"She said as she began to laugh again

"And his life." She continued as my eyes widened and focused on the blood the dripped off the knife.

"Y-You!" I said

"Oh yes, I killed him. He tried everything to stop me, to protect you and yet you let him die…How cruel of a girlfriend are you?"

"…No…No…"

I felt my knees collapse and my body hit the floor. The pain struck my heart and I heard Levena's laugh again. Just than I felt strings captivate my limbs and body and held me there where I stayed. I couldn't move.

"W-What?" I said as she smiled

She knelt down and held the knife to my throat. I gasped as the coldness of the blade touched my skin. Than before she was about to slice me she got punched out of the way. I saw Kid standing in front of me and he held his arms out with his guns pointing at Levena.

He began to unload his bullets at her and she screamed in horrific pain. He stopped unloading and she smiled as the blood poured out of her body. She snapped her fingers and her body became on fire.

"I'm taking you both with me!" She screamed as the fire began to catch onto the wood of my house.

She laughed as I tried to move but the strings wouldn't let me move at all. Kid shot Levena again and her body fell to the ground. The strings around me released and I grabbed onto Kid's chest. Liz and Patty transformed back and ran outside holding the door for Kid and me. We got out and saw the fire burning down my home. I turned my eyes to Kid as he smiled at me. Tears streamed down my face. I saw three stab wounds on his body, dripping blood. I put my hand slowly to the one right in the middle of his chest, right near his heart. He moaned and winced in pain so I moved my hand to his face.

"Oh Kid…I'm…So Sorry. I'm so stupid, and sorry. This is all my fault…All my fault. I…love you too much Kid…But this…" I said in between sobs as his hand went to my face.

"Asilin…I…Don't care what happened…I love you…too much to…see you die…I need you to live Asilin…You…didn't do anything wrong…So please promise me…That…you won't blame yourself…" Kid said gasping for air as more tears streamed down my face.

"…If you can forgive me than yes I won't blame myself…" I said as he slightly nodded.

He kissed me on the lips and than pulled back. He winced in more pain and I could see his eyes roll to the back of his head. His body fell onto mine and I screamed.

"KID!" I yelled

I sat in the infirmary right beside Kid's bedside. It's been 6 days now and he hasn't been able to wake up yet. Tears were still rolling down my face. His wounds have completely healed and still he's having problems getting up. Dr. Stein says that it is because he needs rest. And he has given me full permission to skip classes and missions considering that he's out.

I held my head down in shame knowing that this is my fault. I can't deny the fact that he's hurt because of me. I hate myself just as much as anyone would in this situation. It's as if though I stabbed Kid…

"As…Asilin…" I heard a small voice whisper as my head looked up.

"K…Kid…" I said as more tears streamed down my face.

"Asilin…come here…" He stated as his motioned for me to come up onto the bed beside him, of course me doing everything he wanted.

"What? You need rest Kid-"

"No…I need you right now. Why are you crying?"

He pulled a hand to me as I was kneeling on the bed beside him. He brushed away the tears on my cheeks and smiled at me.

"…Kid…" I tried to say

"I told you I don't want you to blame yourself." He stated

"It's not easy! Kid, if you were in my position and you could have saved me but didn't because of stupidity and jealousy…You just don't know."

"You're right. I don't. But the point is that it wasn't either of our faults. Levena tricked us both into falling into her trap…And these are the results she wants Asilin. I don't want you to feel sad about it anymore. What's in the past is in the past. Asilin I want to see you smile for me again. I know what matters more than feeling sorry for yourself. I stand for us, I choose us Asilin. How about you?"

"Yes…of course I do."

"Than stop crying Asilin. If you continue to let this eat you away you will lose yourself. I don't want to see you gone just because of this evil bitch."  
"…Kid…I…"

"…What?"

"I love you so much. I am sorry that this happened but you are right. I want to spend my days with you and live with you…I choose us."

"Good."

I smiled at him and was about to get off the bed but he shook his head no. so I stayed kneeling there and he just pulled himself up to lean against the bed. He than motioned for me to sit in his lap which I did of course.

"I don't want to hurt you kid." I stated as he smiled.

"MY wounds are healed. And I don't care if it hurts." He stated back at me as I smiled.

I turned my body towards him. I immediately saw him put his hand around my neck as his eyes seemed to be concentrating on me. He kissed me and I could feel the tears stop coming out. His other hand went to my waist to deepen our kiss. Our lips never departing except for air. I just let my emotions go because he was back, and he's all I ever wanted. My hands trailed up his torso by going underneath his button down shirt. He moaned in pleasure as I smiled at him. He stopped kissing me and just began to kiss the side of my neck. Of course, me knowing that he wanted to get me back for making him moan. Him succeeding and I moaned.

"Kid…" I said as he still kissed my neck

"What…"He said in between kisses

"I want you back here." I said stating that I want to kiss him again.

He stopped kissing me and pulled his head back to me. I immediately kissed him and I could feel him smile.

After a couple more kisses we decided that we should go see the others. Which we did and we went hand in hand. I smiled knowing that kid was fine and he was mine again. Everyone was happy to see Kid and are going to throw a party for him. Seraphina stated that our house burned down and Kid already knew that he was going to let both of us stay with him. Of course both of us having different rooms. My peace was back and I was finally able to be happy again. Not everyone can go what I've gone through and say that they are extremely happy and have gotten over it. It's amazing to me that this whole love story of mine started with only a couple words. _Are you new? _God I love being in this school.


	15. Epilogue

Chapter 15: Epilogue

I yawned as Seraphina handed me a cup of coffee. She was 12 now. More elegant and strikingly beautiful than usual today. She had her short length black hair straight. She wore a black long sleeve shirt and black track pants. She had a hot chocolate in her hands as well. I've also changed as well. I'm now 20 years old. I have long black hair with my two longer bangs actually at the same length as my hair. I'm wearing a purple t-shirt and black pants. I yawned again and Seraphina laughed.

"Oh sister…Haven't you gotten any sleep at all?" Seraphina asked as I laughed

"Nope." I said

"Well today is a very important day."  
"Yep. Soul and Maka…They are getting married today. I kind of saw this one coming."

"Just don't be yawning while its going on."

"I'll try not to."

"Hello beautiful, sister." A familiar voice stated as I felt an arm go around my waist.

"Hey brother, keep an eye on your girl here. She hasn't gotten any sleep." Seraphina said

"Oh please. Kid, aren't you up early today."

"Yep. Have to love it when the sun comes in and wakes you up huh?"

"Oh yes."

He wore a white button down shirt and black pants. His hair is still the same length and still with the three white strips. He kissed me on the lips and Seraphina groaned.

"I'm out of here." Seraphina protested as she left.

"Hey get ready for the wedding alright. We have to be there in 3 hours alright." I said as she groaned again

"Oh Asilin, why do you have to push her? She is only a child." He said as i turned my body at him.

"Kid, why do you have to be so nice?" I asked as I laughed.

"I don't know why."

I smiled as I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I put down my coffee cup and wrapped my arms around him. I placed my head on his chest and he began to stroke my hair with his fingers. I moaned in pleasure as he chuckled. I looked up at him letting my chin rest on his chest. He pulled his head down and kissed me.

I felt the memories of our lives together just flash into my head. We've stayed together no problem after the day Levena came. We have had our share of hard ships and easy roads. Everyone in our groups stayed together as well. We let them come over here every Sunday for a get together night which everyone loves.

Soul and Maka are getting married like I said they were. I wouldn't be surprised if they had a child soon as well. Maka works as a teacher at the DWMA while Soul has become a death scythe and works at the school as well.

Black star and Tsubaki are together as well. Only have been for a 1 year or so. Black Star and Tsubaki are still working towards become heroes and Black Star continues to try to get more souls for Tsubaki.

Corna stays at his own apartment near Maka and Soul. He's been living there ever since. He actually is dating someone but no one knows who he is talking about. And he has finally learned how to deal with hard situations.

Liz and Patty stay at house that Kid and I bought for both of them across the street from them. Kid still has them for weapons of course and has finally become a grim reaper, working towards being like his father.

Seraphina lives with Kid and me in his mansion. We have stayed here ever since Levena. Seraphina, as much as it bugs her with all our mushy crap, loves Kid and can't wait for us to get married. Seraphina is still my weapon of course. I have been working alongside Professor Stein and continue to do missions to strengthen both Seraphina and me.

Kid and me plan to get married soon but decided that we have each other for live so what's the rush.

This is my life now. My home. I belong here and I can't wait to see what the rest of my live has in store for me.

THE END


End file.
